May The Light Be With You
by MikaDiamond95
Summary: Harry Potter AU dimana Mike Schmidt adalah seorang Muggleborn yang berprofesi menjadi Professor Muggle Studies- Dimana para penyihir belajar mengenai peradaban manusia- Namun kehidupan ia mengajar bukanlah hal yang biasa, karena ia memiliki murid bernama Freddy.Warning : Shonen Ai, OOC, Grammar and Typo


_**A/N:** Kalau dibilang mau nulis para OTP di Hogwarts AU pastinya banyak lah, namun yang paling beruntung kali ini adalah Fred Mike xD rencananya pengen publish di Halloween malah geser ke tahun ini x'D_  
 _Yang kurang tau mengenai fandom di Harry Potter mohon maklumi ya x'D_

* * *

May The Light be With You

 **FNAF Hogwarts AU**

 _Pairing : Freddy Fazbear x Mike Schmidt_

 _Foxy x Bonnie_

 _ **Warning : Shonen-Ai, OOC, Grammar and Typo**_

 _(Note. Ada perubahan nama terhadap karakter, jadi : Freddy Brown, Chica Bones, Bonnie Corner dan Foxy Parkinson)_

* * *

"Permisi, Saya mau membeli seekor burung hantu," Seorang pemuda yang berumur 24 tahun ini memasuki toko hewan peliharaan yang bernama _"Eeylops Owl Emporium"_. Seorang perempuan tua berdiri didepan counter tersenyum.

"Ah! Silahkan, mau jenis burung hantu yang mana?"Ia dipersilahkan masuk ke bagian kandang, ada banyak macam warna dan jenis burung hantu.

Karena ia tidak memiliki burung hantu sebelumnya, ia memilih burung hantu yang paling murah dan jinak, berjenis Barn Owl yang seharga 10 Galleons.

Setelah puas mendapatkan burung hantu dan juga makanannya, ia membawa kandang burung itu keluar, dengan mantra Levitation Charm, ia bisa membawa kandang itu tanpa repot.

Pemuda itu berkeliling disekitar Diagon Alley, ia sudah mengunjungi toko Madam Maklin's Robes kemarin hari untuk baju kerjanya yang baru, dan dompetnya juga tidak kosong karena ia baru saja dari Bank Gringotts sejam yang lalu.

Diagon Alley pada minggu awal dimana murid – murid sekolah penyihir datang untuk berbelanja keperluan sekolahnya sangat ramai,Pemuda berambut coklat itu heran melihat toko Café langganannya menjadi penuh dengan anak remaja karena Minuman manis dan aneka rasanya sedang popular di kalangan anak muda.

Dengan hati yang puas, ia kembali ke Leaky Cauldron untuk mengepak barang dan bersiap – siap pergi.

"Selamat datang, Mike!" Ujar sang bartender yang sudah akrab dengan pemuda itu, Mike melontarkan senyumannya kepada rekan sejawat, ia sudah lama menginap di Leaky Cauldron seminggu sebelum liburan berakhir dan kadang menginap untuk keperluan sekolah.

"Mau minum?" Tawar sang pria berkepala botak sambil menyodorkan segelas bir yang biasa ia pesan malam hari.

"Tidak dulu, sebentar lagi aku akan berangkat ke Hogwarts," Tolak Mike dengan sopan, ia keluarkan beberapa Galleons untuk pembayaran penginapan selama seminggu dan juga minuman yang ia pesan.

Setelah selesai transaksi, Mike ke ruangan penginapannya untuk mengambil koper yang sudah ia beresi sebelumnya, namun ketika ia keluar dari ruangannya, ia malah bertemu dengan seseorang yang sudah mengguncang hidupnya.

"Oh, Halo Professor, senang bertemu disini~"

Suara ceria namun memiliki kesan misterius dari kata – katanya membuat Mike enggan melihat belakangnya, dari nada suaranya ia pun tahu siapa itu.

"Uh… Selamat siang, Freddy Brown," Jawab Mike sesingkatnya, namun demi menjaga _image_ dirinya sebagai **"Professor yang Sopan, Baik Hati dan Rajin Menabung"** Ia pun memandang wajahnya.

Freddy Brown, salah satu penyihir yang memiliki darah murni yang bersekolah di Hogwarts dan juga muridnya, tersenyum seceria mungkin, namun tetap meninggalkan kesan _creepy_ pada wajahnya.

"Sedang liburan professor di Diagon Alley?"Entah basa – basi atau memang penasaran, pandangan matanya tidak beralih dari Mike sedikit pun.

Mike mengangguk cepat, ia memberikan gesture bahwa ia sedang buru – buru dan tak ada waktu untuk chit chat dengannya, namun Freddy tak menunjukan bahwa ia mengerti apa maksudnya. Malah ia berjalan mendekat, memblokir jalan Mike untuk turun.

"Ehm, Mr. Brown, kalau tidak keberatan, saya mau pergi dulu karena masih banyak pekerjaan yang harus kulakukan…" Ujar Mike dengan nada datar namun ia bisa merasakan suaranya bergetar sedikit, Ia tidak pernah nyaman berada di dekatnya.

"Oh, sedang terburu – burukah, Professor? Sayang, padahal aku ingin berbagi cerita kepada Professor," Entah sejak kapan anak yang memakai dasi merah itu bersikap seperti seorang Slytherin, pasti ia salah masuk asrama, pikir Mike.

Ia bernafas lega ketika Freddy mempersilahkannya jalan, namun ketika ia melewati Freddy, ia bisa mendengarkan bisikan yang menggelitik telinganya.

'Akan kutunggu waktu kita berdua di Ruang Pribadimu, Professor~'

 _ **Deg.**_

Mike merasakan ancaman yang sangat menakutkan ketika mendengarkan bisikan anak Tahun keenam itu.

Baru saja ia terbebas dari Freddy setelah turun dari tangga, ia melihat dua sosok yang tidak familiar.

"Ah, Professor Schmidt!" Sapa seorang gadis yang bernama Chica Bones, memakai baju serba kuning, rambut blondienya diikat pita pink, siapapun yang melihat senyuman imut itu akan merasakan debar – debar, namun tidak bagi Mike.

"Ah, Selamat Siang Ms. Bones, dan juga… Oh, dan Juga Mr. Corner, bagaimana liburan kalian?" Mike setengah kaget ketika melihat dua sahabat Freddy namun berbeda asrama ini muncul didepannya, dan juga badan Bonnie yang semakin tinggi membuat Mike semakin bingung melihat penampilan mereka semakin berubah dari tahun ke tahun.

Bonnie mengangguk pelan ketika ditanya, dari dulu Bonnie memang terkenal dengan anak pendiam namun jenius, ia memang tidak salah masuk asrama Ravenclaw. Mike merasa jantungnya berdebar – debar tanpa alasan, oh, Ia ingat, satu lagi member dari grup Freddy ini—

 **"WA!"**

"AAAAAA!" Mike spontan teriak ketika seseorang meneriakinya dari belakang sambil mencolek pinggangnya, ternyata itu adalah perbuatan Foxy Parkinson, seorang remaja Slytherin yang senang membuat onar di kelasnya.

"Hahahaha, masa seorang Professor kaget hanya seperti itu, apa pantas anda menjadi guru di Hogwarts, Khu khu," Ledek Foxy sebelum dijewer oleh Bonnie, entah kenapa Foxy semakin bersikap menyebalkan kepadanya setiap tahun karena ia diracuni oleh teman – teman Slytherin mengenai Muggle dan Muggleborn.

"Aw aw aw! Stop, Bon!" Protes Foxy ketika merasakan jeweran maut dari Bonnie, senakal apapun Foxy, hanya Bonnie yang dapat menghentikan kelakuan Foxy dengan satu jeweran, Mike tidak tahu bagaimana Bonnie bisa melakukan itu, tapi ia berharap ia juga bisa mengatur murid – murid dengan mudah.

"Salahmu sendiri sih, Professor kesayangan Freddy diganggu," Celetuk Chica sambil menjulurkan lidahnya ke Foxy, si Hupplepuff satu ini tidak takut digigit oleh anak ular.

"Kamu harus lebih sopan ke Professor, Muggleborn atau tidak, ia gurumu," Ujar seseorang baru turun dari tangga, bulu kuduk Mike merinding dan buru – buru permisi.

"Maaf ya anak – anak, saya pergi dulu karena sebentar lagi Kereta akan berangkat," Belum sempat mereka membalas, Mike sudah keluar dari Leaky Cauldron.

"Kamu kalah cepat, Fred."

Mike bernafas lega ketika ia sudah bersiap di Hogwarts Express, ia sudah mengganti baju dengan pakaian mengajarnya dan ia siap membimbing anak Tahun Pertama.

Ia sangat suka momen – momen ini, dimana ia melihat murid – murid baru yang semangat dan penuh rasa ingin tahu datang dan takjub melihat Kereta di peron 9 ¾ pada pertama kalinya.

Karena Professor Mcgonagall sedang ada urusan lain, Mike Schmidt sebagai guru Muggle Studies menggantikan peran Professor sebagai pembimbing anak Tahun pertama.

Berada di King Cross membuatnya ia teringat lagi mengenai masa kecilnya, dimana ia datang ke Hogwarts untuk pertama kalinya, waktu itu, ia hanya seorang manusia biasa—atau Muggle yang tidak tahu apa – apa.

Dan kini ia sudah memiliki rumah, rumah yang bernama Hogwarts. Melihat aktif dan mata berbinar – binar para calon murid barunya membuat Mike tersenyum lebar, ada juga beberapa murid—terutama Slytherin, yang menunjukan sikap enggannya kepadanya.

Memiliki status _'Muggleborn'_ kadang melelahkan beban pinggulnya, apalagi ketika ia membayangkan, malaikat – malaikat kecil ini berubah menjadi para remaja yang sering menganggunya. 'Ugh, aku ingin muntah,'

"Halooo! Professor Schmidt!" Mualnya makin menjadi ketika ia mendengar suara yang familiar.

"Ah, Ms. Bones," Mike melihat kedua orang tua Chica yang melambaikan tangannya, Mike ikut melambaikan tangan dan kembali membantu mengangkat koper Chica. "Orang tuamu rajin sekali mengantarkanmu kesini,"

"Iya, karena mereka sangat menyukai sihir, meski meereka Muggle ya.. Tapi mereka sangat baik, sangat jauh berbeda dari Foxy yang ceritakan,"

"Haha, jangan terlalu mendengarkan temanmu yang satu itu, tapi aku cukup takjub kalian berempat sangat dekat," Tanya Mike dengan was- was, berharap Chica tidak melemparkan pandangan mata yang meledek yang biasa ia lakukan kalau sudah berkumpul dengan kumpulan penyihir _nyentrik_ itu.

"Oh, kenapa ya?Uhm, Aku tidak tahu, mungkin karena cuman mereka yang mau bergaul dengan Hupplepuff yang lemah lembut ini?" Jawab Chica seenaknya, sambil memberikan _kira – kira eyes_ , Mike kadang berpikir Chica juga berpotensi masuk Slytherin kalau saja ia sudah bergaul dengan mereka sebelum masuk sekolah ini.

"Baiklah, Aku akan keluar untuk mengawasi murid yang lain ya, semoga harimu menyenangkan," Pamit Mike sambil menepuk pundaknya, Chica tersenyum dan memberikan Peace ke Professornya, kadang Chica terlihat Hupplepuff yang satu – satunya berenegetik seperti anak singa.

Mike turun dari kompartemen dan melihat Bonnie dan Foxy sedang membawa koper, mereka memang sering terlihat berduaan di Hogwarts, terutama saat tahun ke empat, dimana Yule Ball diadakan dan mereka berdansa berdua, tak peduli apa kata lingkungannya, mereka terlihat nyaman satu sama lain.

"Siang Professor, apa anda mau mengecheck koper saya?" Ujar Bonnie sambil menyodorkan kopernya, kadang sikap Bonnie yang spontan dan sulit ditebak membuat Mike bingung sendiri menghadapinya.

"Siapa tahu didalam ada bom, khu khu khu," Timpal Foxy sambil cekikikan sendiri.

"Siang Mr. Corner dan.. Oh! Mr. Parkinson, kok aku tidak melihat orang tuamu?" Tanya Mike, berusaha sesabar mungkin menghadapi dua remaja ini.

"Ergh!" Foxy mendadak gelisah ketika ditanya, membuat alis Mike terangkat.

"Dia malu diantar oleh orang tuanya, jadi saya yang mengantar—" Ceplos Bonnie tanpa memikirkan wajah merah Foxy.

"Argh! Kenapa kamu kasih tahu ke Mudbloo—AUW! AUW! Ampun!" Foxy pun panic dan merengek ketika telinganya dikunci lagi oleh jari Bonnie.

Puas balas dendam ke murid Slytherin ini, Mike suruh mereka untuk masuk dan bawa koper mereka sendiri, begitu ia balik keluar, ia melihat Freddy yang masih sendiri dengan kopernya.

Mike cukup terkejut melihat penampilan Freddy yang terlihat sendiri, biasanya di Hogwarts ia sudah digandrungi banyak gadis karena banyak yang ngefans dengannya, namun setiap ia berada di King Cross, ia selalu menunjukan kesendiriannya.

"Mr. Brown?" Mike tak sanggup nanya mengenai orang tua Freddy, takut dikira ingin tahu atau Freddy akan kegeeran.

Freddy menatapnya dengan tatapan…sedikit dingin? Lalu manik sapphire itu mencerah kembali ketika ia sadar ia berhadapan dengan Professor.

"Oh, senang ketemu anda lagi, Professor Schmidt, anda tidak lupa dengan janji anda, kan?" Cengirannya membuat Mike sebal.

"Ya..Kita sampai dulu di Hogwarts baru membahas itu, okay?" Buru – buru Mike membantu membawa kopernya dan mengantarkan Freddy ke kompartemen gengnya. Foxy dan Bonnie protes ketika Mike hanya memberikan perlakuan special kepada Freddy padahal Mike tidak sadar dirinya malah membantu Freddy, dan Chica menyeletuk dengan bilang "Tentu saja karena hubungan mereka Spesial~"

 **TAK!** Chica kena jitakan Mike.

Mike kembali ke kompartemen staff, ia beristirahat dengan Rubeus Hagrid yang menceritakan binatang peliharaannya dan mulai tertidur karena kelelahan merawat anak – anak baru PLUS kumpulan remaja itu.

* * *

 _Beberapa tahun yang lalu, ketika Mike baru pertama kali mengajar di Hogwarts, ia ikut menaiki kereta yang sama pada waktu itu._

 _Professor Mcgonagall memandunya untuk menjadi pembimbing Hogwarts yang baik, ia mulai berkenalan dengan para orang tua murid, ada yang beberapa ramah dengannya, ada juga yang memberi wajah sinis, namun Mike tidak menyerah begitu saja._

 _Ketika King Cross mulai sepi, ia menemuan satu anak kecil yang hanya sendiri bersama Burung Hantu berjenis Screech Owl. Tubuhnya begitu mungil namun wajahnya sangat terlihat sedih._

 _"Halo, orang tuamu kemana?" Tanya Mike, berusaha terlihat bersahabat sebaik mungkin, kadang masih banyak anak yang menangis melihat wajahnya yang mengantuk karena garis mata bawahnya yang menakutkan._

 _Anak yang memakai topi hitam itu memandangnya dengan tatapan bingung, namun ia pun menunjukan emosi sedih dan sendiri di mata biru itu._

 _Melihat kegelisahannya, Mike mengulurkan tangannya. "Sini, aku bantu, kamu akan senang berada disekolah ini," Ujar Mike, mencoba memberi semangat anak itu._

 _Selama perjalanan menuju Hogwarts, Mike duduk dengan anak itu di suatu kompartemen, anak yang memiliki rambut coklat lebih terang darinya memandang jendela, tapi kadang ia mencuri pandang kearah Mike yang berada di depannya, Mike tertawa kecil melihatnya._

 _Ketika petugas permen datang ke depan pintunya, Mike menawari Freddy permen, namun karena Mike belum mendapat gajinya, ia hanya sanggup memberi satu permen berasa mint. Dan ternyata si Freddy mengantungi banyak galleons, pada akhirnya mereka yang paling banyak memakan manis – manisan._

 _Saat Freddy dan Mike mulai berbicara mengenai penyihir terkenal dan juga Hogwarts, seorang anak kecil yang berambut kuning mengintip ke kompartemennya, sangat tertarik untuk bergabung namun warna merah di pipinya menunjukan ia malu bertanya._

 _"Ada apa, gadis kecil?Mau bergabung dengan kita?"Ajak Mike seakrab mungkin, dan Anak kecil itu mengangguk pelan, disinilah Freddy berkenalan dengan Chica._

 _Belum lama, Bonnie ikut muncul, namun ia malah berada di bawah kolong kursi mereka selama itu dan membuat Mike sempat panic, untung saja Bonnie tidak kenapa – kenapa, hanya pegal di bahu dan Mike memberinya balsam karena ia lupa mantra apa untuk menyembuhkan pegal – pegal._

 _Setelah masalah Bonnie selesai, tiba – tiba ada teriakan kencang dari luar, dan ia menemukan seorang bocah sedang digigit oleh bocah berwarna rambut merah. Untung saja Mike cepat menghentikan perkelahian mereka berdua dan membawa anak berambut merah itu ke kompartemennya._

 _"Rawr! Rawr! Kalian harus takut denganku!"Ujar Foxy mengancam sambil mensabotase semua permen yang dibeli Freddy._

 _Mike pun kewalahan menghentikan sikapnya yang seenaknya, namun semuanya berubah ketika Freddy berdiri dan menyentil jidatnya._

 _"Berisik, bisakah diam dan makan bersama – sama?Kamu tidak mau kan sendirian lagi?"_

 _Mata Foxy langsung berair, ia pun mengaku nyerah dan duduk diam disamping Bonnie, Bonnie pun menghentikan tangisnya dengan memberikan permen mint kepadanya._

 _Karena perjalanannya lama, Mereka pun tertidur sebentar, dan Mike lega ia bisa mengurusi murid – murid lucu ini._

* * *

"Mike' ?Oi, Bangun, mate," Diguncangkan oleh tangan yang besar, Mike pun terbangun dari tidurnya, rupanya mereka sudah sampai di gerbang Hogwarts.

Seperti biasanya, Hagrid mengantarkan anak – anak tahun pertama dan Mike menggiring murid lain ke Great Hall, disana ia ikut duduk di bangku Muggle Studies. '

Acara Penyeleksi Asrama pun dimulai dan Sorting Hat mulai berbicara, kadang Mike berpikir Topi yang bisa berbicara itu sedang mabuk ketika menyeleksi Freddy dan kawan – kawannya.

Kecuali Foxy tentunya, sifatnya yang manja dan sombong seperti Pureblood lain dan juga liciknya sangat cocok di Slytherin, Bonnie yang pendiam pun juga lumayan cocok di Ravenclaw, meski kadang kemisteriusannya juga cocok di Slytherin.

Chica yang pemalu itu ternyata energetic dan periang, mungkin karena ia paling sabar di Kumpulan Freddy maka ia masih cocok dengan Asramanya, namun…. Freddy lah yang membuatnya bingung.

Freddy yang dulu, sebelum pubertas terutama, merupakan anak yang paling baik hati, sopan, dan sangat disukai dengan siapapun, sampai sekarang pun masih, namun sikapnya 180 derajat berubah.

Selama Tahun pertama dan Kedua, Mike selalu berusaha membantu murid yang memiliki pengetahuan sihir yang minim, Freddy sangat pasif dan pendiam, namun penurut, jarang ada murid yang mau menghormatinya karena guru baru dan bertitle Muggleborn.

Setelah mengetahui latar belakang keluarga Freddy Brown ketika Mrs. Pomfrey menjelaskan situasinya saat Freddy terjatuh dari sapu terbangnya saat pertandingan Quidditch di Tahun Ketiga, saat itu Freddy juga sudah mulai passive, dan kadang Mike takut Freddy sedang dibully atau tertekan karena sesuatu.

Ketiga sahabat itu selalu menemani, dan bahkan, Freddy lah yang mengubah yang tadinya pemalu dan ceroboh berubah menjadi orang yang vokal dan periang, mungkin ketularan Griffyndornya Freddy.

Bonnie dan Foxy?Mereka tidak berubah, namun persahabatan mereka membuat sikap mereka sedikit lebih menjaga dirinya didepan umum. Yap, Foxy masih bertingkah di asramanya, kadang senang membully asrama lain bahkan sampai membuat kepala Slytherin, Severus Snape geram dengan muridnya sendiri.

Namun kalau Bonnie sudah disampingnya, ia berubah seperti anak yang sedang diawasi oleh ibunya, entah bagaimana Bonnie bisa dapat posisi sebagai "Pengontrol Kegilaan Foxy", bahkan Snape pun cukup terkejut mendengar ini ketika Mike menjelaskan simbiosis mutualisme diantara mereka.

Maka dari itu Foxy hanya kalem disaat kelas Slytherin belajar bersama dengan juga tidak dekat dengan murid Slytherin lainnya, kata mereka Foxy telalu bar – bar dan pikirannya seperti orang gila.

Dari tahun ke tahun mereka semakin popular, Chica yang menarik perhatian para kaum adam, lalu ada Bonnie dan Freddy yang membuat para gadis berdebar – debar diantaranya. Berbicara soal kepopuleran, Freddy mulai popular di Tahun ke Empatnya, ketika ia mendapat julukan King of The Dance dan melihat betapa kerennya Freddy di lantai dansa, tak hanya itu, dia sebagai MC di Quidditch juga dapat memukau banyak wanita dengan suaranya.

Tampan menawan, suara mendalam, bahkan kadang ada yang menduga Freddy memiliki keturunan Siren karena dapat menghipnotis para wanita dengan suaranya, namun itu hanya rumor para wanita yang menyukai laki – laki misterius dan pendiam, mereka lebih terkagum kepada Bonnie, si jenius yang terkenal dengan permainan gitarnya yang menggugahkan hati.

Kalau di lihat dari mata public, Freddy dan kawan – kawannya itu lumayan popular di lingkungan Hogwarts, selalu menjadi bahan gossip atau hiburan di kalangan remaja, bahkan cerita mereka masuk di Koran penyihir yang terkenal, The Daily Prophet.

Namun hanya Mike yang tahu bagaimana sifat mereka di belakang publik, selama mereka menjalani kehidupan remaja mereka dengan normal di siang hari, di malam hari, terutama saat iayang bertugas berpatroli di malam hari. Ia selalu menemukan mereka dalam aktivitas mencurigakan.

Mike memijitkan keningnya, makanan di Great Hall selalu memuaskannya namun ketika ia dihinggapi pusing kepala dan stress, ia ingin cepat - cepat kembali ke ruangan pribadinya dan beristirahat atau bersiap - siap untuk besok, pengalamannya mengajar murid baru di Tahun Pertama tidak begitu baik.

Setelah berpamit dengan teman kerjanya, Mike berkunjung ke Private Quarter-nya sebelum para murid kembali ke asramanya, namun ia tidak sendiri saat ia sampai di lantai pertama.

"Malam, Professor." Sapa Head Boy yang baru, disusul suara tawa kecil dari Head Girl yang membawa sebuah cupcake yang... Memiliki mulut?

"M-malam Mr. Brown dan Miss Bones. Kalian tidak makan di Great Hall?" Tanya Mike basa - basi, merasa seharian ini ia tidak dibebaskan dari lelaki bermata biru itu.

Chica yang mendapat gelar Head Girl, perwakilan dari Hupplepuff itu menunjukan Cupcake horrornya. "Tadi dia melarikan diri karena takut dimakan, Huff! Padahal siapa yang mau makan kue yang sudah 4 tahun tidak dimakan?"

Mike berasa ingin muntah mendengar penjelasan Chica, cupcake itu malah membuat ekspresi tersenyum sambil menunjukan entah-apa-itu-yang-lengket. Freddy menahan tawanya ketika melihat wajah Mike yang membiru.

"Chica, tidak baik berbicara seperti itu kepada Professor kita, mungkin kamu perlu kembali lagi ke Great Hall sebelum acaranya selesai," Freddy mengedipkan matanya sebelah, Chica pun menunjukan jempol tangannya dan melipir pergi.

Mike merasakan situasi mereka semakin menegangkan karena hanya mereka berdua. "Uhm... Kenapa Mr. Brown tidak kembali di Great Hall?"

"Saya hanya tidak sedang lapar, lagipula apa salah murid menjalankan tugasnya sebagai Head Boy?" Tanya balik Freddy dengan nada sopan, namun Mike merasa aura yang tidak mengenakan darinya.

 **TIL!**

Mike menyentil jidat Freddy. "Tidak boleh melewatkan makan malam, Mr. Brown, tidak baik untuk kesehatanmu, dan sebagai Head Boy, kamu juga harus bisa merawat diri."

Mata Freddy menunjukan ekspresi kaget, namun ia ganti dengan senyuman maut. "Ah, terima kasih atas perhatiannya, saya tersanjung Professor Schmidt prihatin dengan murid yang sebentar lagi berumur 17 tahun,"

Wajah Mike hampir memerah saat itu. "Ugh, anda masih berumur 16 tahun sekarang, Mr. Brown, nanti anda berumur 17 tahun saat tanggal 28 Juni,"

"Ah, berarti anda hapal dengan ulang tahun saya? Saya terharu,"

Checkmate. Sang Proffesor Muggle Studies kehabisan kata - kata untuk menyangkal, dengan menahan perasaan malunya, Mike memerintah sang darah murni itu kembali ke asramanya.

 _Perpustakaan adalah surga untuk para kutubuku, semua rahasia dan trik dalam dunia sihir tersimpan dalam rak - rak buku itu._

 _Mrs. Pince adalah penjaga setia di perpustakaan Hogwarts ini, Mike tidak jarang mengunjungi perpustakaan ini semenjak ia datang di Tahun Pertama, bahkan tempat yang baik untuk menghindari para Slytherin itu._

 _5 tahun yang lalu, Mike yang sedang mencari buku mengenai Muggle terbaru mendengar suara isakan tangis di sudut rak - rak buku, memang tidak jarang murid yang menangis diam - diam di tempat yang sepi ini, namun Mike tidak bisa meninggalkan sekalipun murid itu adalah Slytherin._

 _dan ketika ia menghampiri sumber suara itu, ternyata itu adalah Freddy di Tahun Pertamanya, wajahnya merah dan ingusnya mengalir, mengotori baju seragamnya._

 _"Mr. Brown? Ada apa?"_

 _"P-Professor!" Freddy kaget sosoknya ketahuan oleh Professor favoritnya, ia berdiri dan berusaha kabur karena terlalu malu, namun ia dihentikan oleh Mike._

 _"Mr. Brown, jangan takut denganku, aku tidak akan melaporkan kalau kamu tidak mau," Ujar Mike dengan sabar, meskipun ia tak berniat menghukum murid yang sudah membuat murid favoritnya menangis, namun ia tidak rela si beruang kecil ini tenggelam dalam kesedihannya._

 _"Sekarang, tarik nafas dalam - dalam dan ayo kita pergi ke kantorku, akan ku beri coklat panas untukmu," Bujuk Mike sambil mengusap punggungnya, menandakan ia akan baik - baik saja._

 _"P-Professor... Kenapa Professor baik sekali kepadaku..?" Tanya Freddy, entah ia merasa ragu untuk percaya atau tergugah dengan niat baik Mike._

 _"Uhm... Well, Jarang ada murid yang cemerlang di kelasku, bagi mereka, terutama Slytherin, pelajaranku ini tidak terlalu penting, namun kamu begitu semangat dan mendapatkan nilai sempurna di pelajaranku, kamu pantas menerima perlakuan baik, Freddy," Ujar Mike yang sebenarnya juga sedikit kecewa dengan perlauan murid, namun ketika ia menemukan murid seperti Freddy, ia kembali semangat._

 _Freddy pun sepertinya tergugah dengan perkataan Mike, bisa terlihat dari pandangan matanya yang begitu bersinar ketika melihat Mike, dan akhirnya mereka menghabiskan waktu luang mereka di kantor Mike, Freddy mulai bercerita banyak hal di Tahun Pertamanya._

Semenjak itulah, Freddy menjadi dekat dengan Professor Muggle Studies, ia sering menghabiskan waktunya di kantor hanya untuk sekedar mengobrol atau bertanya mengenai pelajaran, Freddy tumbuh menjadi murid yang cemerlang dan aktif.

Ia tidak lagi menjadi anak yang pendiam dan pemalu, bahkan pertumbuhan tubuh Freddy berubah drastis ketika memasuki tahun Ketiga, dan juga sikapnya.

Ia menjadi remaja yang populer di kalangan murid Hogwarts, selain menjadi bintang dalam pertandingan Qudditch yang merupakan olahraga yang terenal di kalangan penyihir, ia menjadi murid teladan yang dapat menguasai semua pelajaran, termasuk pelajaran ramuan yang biasanya menjadi titik lemah sang murid Gryffindor.

Namun perubahan sikap Freddy membuatnya khawatir, pasalnya para murid yang mulai bersikap aneh itu kadang sudah bergabung ke organisasi murid yang illegal.

* * *

Setelah rapat antara staff Hogwarts mengenai kasus terkini yaitu mengenai kerusakan pada perabot di dalam kelas dan juga terdeteksinya Ilmu Sihir yang Gelap. Mike menjadi salah satu staff yang akan memperketat jadwal berpatroli di koridor - koridor sepi.

Hogwarts pada malam hari baginya bukanlah hal yang menyeramkan karena ia sendiri mencintai tempat ini seperti rumah keduanya, di ganggu hantu seperti Peeves yang isengnya sangat luar biasa tidak membuatnya takut.

Saat ia berada di lantai 3, ia mendengar suara lari menuju ruangan yang dilarang untuk murid, Mike langsung berlari sambil membawa lampu ke tempat asal, dan saat ia mengucapkan mantra yang bisa melihat jejak mantra murid, ia menemukan bukti bahwa koridor ini sudah di lewati oleh mereka.

'Siapapun mereka, akan kubawa keruang kepala sekolah untuk dihukum,' Mike mulai bersemangat dan melacak keberadaan para murid itu, untung sajap para hantu yang sedang berkelana di koridor malam hari juga mau membantunya.

Saat ia jejak mantranya menghilang di suatu ruangan, Mike baru sadar ia berada di kamar mandi perempuan yang sudah lama tak di pakai.

"SIAPA DISANA!?" Teriakan seorang hantu yang tak familiar membuat Mike hampir terpeleset karena genangan air.

"Ahm-Uhm-Saya Professor disini..." Ujar Mike dengan kaku, ketika hantu itu menampkkan diri, Mike hampir terkejut melihat salah satu murid Hogwarts telah menjadi hantu dan ia tahu siapa nama hantu itu.

"Apakah kamu... _Moaning Myrtle_?" Tanyanya sesopan mungkin, namun reaksi hantu itu kembali histeris dengan menjatuhkan dirinya ke dalam toilet, membuat toilet - toilet itu mengeluarkan banyak air.

" _Hiks, Hiks, Hiks,_ memangnya aku senang dipanggil dengan nickname seperti itu, HAH!?" Hantu yang labil ini kembali menangis di pojokan. "Sudah ada sekumpulan berandalan yang menginvasi tempat ini, sekarang ada professor mesum yang masuk ke dalam toiletku-"

"Aku tidak mesum-Hey! kamu bilang ada sekumpulan murid?" Mike mencoba menghentikan tangis Mrytle dan bertanya mengenai keluhannya.

"Lebih tepatnya, BERANDALAN! Mereka dengan teganya mengusir aku dari sini supaya tidak ada saksi mata-Tunggu! Kamu professor bukan? Kalau begitu, tangkap mereka supaya mereka jera! Hihihihi!" Hantu itu kembali tertawa bak seperti orang gila.

"Tentu saja, dimana mereka?"

"Mereka berada disitu." Mrtyle menunjukan keran yang melingkar. "B-Bagaimana cara masuknya?"

"Mereka seperti mendesis ular seperti itu-Ah, mereka membaca surat ini!" Mrtyle menunjukan kertas yang terbenang dalam keran. Mike mengeluarkan kertas itu dan merapal mantra untuk mengeringkan.

"Humm...Sssstolong buka Sssssspintunya?"

Dalam sekejap, pintu itu terbuka lebar dan Mike baru sadar ia baru saja mengucapkan kata - kata dalam kertas itu dalam _Parseltongue._ "Eh!? Ini Bahasa ular? Kenapa aku bisa membacanya?"

"Wah, professor seorang _Parselmouth?"_

"Tentu saja bukan! Aku ini seorang _Muggleborn_!"

"Sayangnya, aku juga Muggleborn dan aku mati karena aku memiliki darah status itu, dunia memang sudah tidak adil..." Mrytle kembali murung ke dalam salah satu bilik toilet, Mike kembali konsentrasi dengan lubang besar yang ditutupi oleh keran - keran itu.

"Baiklah, semoga Tuhan melindungiku-HYA!" Mike melompat masuk ke dalam saluran yang besar itu, tak hanya licin, ketika ia sampai ia juga terjatuh diantara tumpukan tulang - tulang.

Mike merapihkan pakaiannya dan bergegas masuk ke dalam, ia melihat banyak tulang belulang yang beserakan beserta kulit kering yang besar, Mike jadi ingat dengan legenda _Salazar Slytherin_ yang menyimpan ruangan rahasia.

Ketika ia sampai di ujung lorong, ia melihat pintu yang memiliki ukiran ular terbuka dengan lebar, ia memutuskan untuk masuk, dan kini ia memasuki ruang baru.

Dari kanan dan kiri terlihat sebuah lorong besar namun diberi ukiran kepala ular yang besar diujung lorong sana ada kepala dewa Neptunus dengan wajah menyeramkan, dan ia juga melihat sekumpulan orang yang memakai seragam sedang saling menyerang dengan rapalan mantra.

"Kalian! Berhenti!" Teriak Mike sambil mencabut tongkat miliknya, saat ia menghampiri sekumpulan muridnya, ia melihat wajah yang ia kenal.

"Freddy!? Chicha!? Bonnie? Foxy!?" Ujarnya dengan shock ketika melihat salah satu target yang ia cari adalah murid yang dekat dengannya.

"AWAS!" Freddy langsung membuat mantra perisai, melidungi professor Mike dari serangan murid yang berhadapan dengan mereka.

"Ada apa ini!? Bisakah seseorang menjelaskan!?" Ujar Mike sambil melihat murid - murid Slytherin yang berhadapan dengan mereka.

"Kami tidak bisa menjelaskan sekarang," Ujar Bonnie yang menangkis kutukan - kutukan dari para murid berseragam hijau itu. "Yang pasti kita adalah sekutumu, Mr. Schdmit," Bonnie melemparkan senyum sebelum maju ke depan.

Chica kini berada di samping Mike. "Intinya para murid Slytherin itu merencanakan sesuatu seperti-Menghilangkan ras Muggleborn dari sekolah ini? Terus mereka berniat membangun monster yang hidup beratus - ratus tahun, aku sebagai keturunan Muggleborn tidak terima tentunya!"

Chicha yang bertubuh kecil itu melemparkan mantra **"Bombarda"** kepada lawannya, dengan ledakan yang dashyat, mereka jadi terpecah belah. "Bagus, Chicha!" Puji Freddy. "Sekarang giliranku- **REDUCTO!"**

Semburan mantra yang dapat memotong itu membuat para musuh kewalahan, Mike tidak ingin diam, dan dilindungi oleh para murid juga menyakiti harga dirinya.

" **Expulso!** " Mike hendak membuat tongkat lewat meledak supaya mereka berhenti merapal namn ia salah target an membuat patung Neptunus itu rusak.

"Tch! Mari panggil monsternya!" Suruh salah satu murid Slytherin yang berutubh besar, Bonnie menyuruh Foxy untuk berlari dan menghentikan murid itu, namun ia sudah terlambat, mantra untuk memanggil monster itu sudah berkumandang di ruangan itu.

"Grrrrrrraaaaoor!" Monster itu keluar dari mulut patung Neptunus, membuat para murid semakin mencar dan pertahanan tim Freddy rubuh.

"Sial! Teman - teman, lindungi Chica dan cari tempat aman!" Perintah Freddy kepada teman - temannya, sedangkan para murid Slytherin itu berkumpul di dekat patung Dewa Laut itu dan lanjut menyerang mereka.

Bonnie terus menangkis mereka dengan mantra pelindung sedangkan Foxy menyerang balik dengan mantra Confrigo. Untung saja Foxy memang ahli dalam pelajaran Pertahanan kepada Sihir Ilmu Hitam jadi mantra yang ia gunakan efektif untuk melumpuhkan musuh.

"Muwahahahha!" Tawa Foxy ketika melihat teman sesama asramanya terluka, namun Mike tidak ingin membiarkan Foxy terus menyerang mereka sampai ada nyawa yang melayang.

"Hentikan, ! Mereka sudah tak menyerang lagi!" Ujar Mike sambil mendorong remaja berambut merah itu untuk berlindung di balik mantra Bonnie.

"Freddy! Kamu mau kemana!?" Teriak Chica ketika ia sudah diamankan didekat pintu masuk, perhatian Mike kembali terarah ke murid Griffyndor yang berlari menuju monster ular itu.

"Tch! Kenapa ia harus balik kesana!" Omel Mike sambil kembali berlari ke arah Freddy berada. Rupanya murid asrama Singa itu memang tidak kenal takut, ia tantang monster itu bersama teman Slytherinnya dengan melontarkan mantra - mantra sakti.

"Hey! Kalian harus balik ke-" Belum selesai Mike berbicara, Basilisk itu kembali menyerang dengan ekor bersirik tajam itu, untung saja dalam waktu yang tepat Mike melontarkan mantra pelindung untuk mereka bertiga.

"Hoah! Hampir saja!" Ujar Freddy tanpa ada rasa takut, membuat Mike geram karena tidak mendengar nasehatnya.

Mereka lanjut menyerang monster itu dengan mantra andalan masing - masing, tetapi karena sisik monster itu tebal, tak ada mantra dari mereka satu pun yang bisa melumpuhkannya.

ketika Mike melontarkan mantra _Bombarda_ kepada monster itu, Sang Basilisk kini tertuju kepada Mike karena dirinya juga memiliki darah sang Muggleborn.

"AWAS!" Freddy langsung mendorong sang professor Muggle study ketika Baslisk mau melahap kearah ptofessornya.

"FRED!" Mike panik ketika melihat muridnya terpental jauh karena hempasan dari monster itu. Mike menghampiri anak griffyndor.

"Kau tidak apa - apa!?" Tanya Mike sambil mengecheck keadaan muridnya dengan mantra.

"Aku tidak apa-Uhuk! Yang penting Profesor-S-selamat..."

"FRED! FREDDY!" Teriakannya dihentikan oleh kedatanga burung berapi yang menghampiri mereka. Ia membawa sebuah pedang suci kepadanya, hatinya tergerak untuk melumpuhkan monster itu.

"JANGAN SERANG MURIDKU!" Dengan nekadnya ia berlari ke arah patung supaya menjauh dari murid - muridnya.

"Professor!" Panggil Bonnie dan Chica ketika melihat Mike pergi sendiri melawan Basilisk. Ketika profesor itu sampai di puncaknya, ia menghunuskan pedang itu ke wajah Basilisk, namun sendiri aja tidak cukup.

'Ugh, bagaimana ini-'

"Profesor!" Perhatiannya kini tertuju kepada dua murid yang sedang memanjat tubuh ular raksasa itu.

"Mr. Corner! Mr. Parkinson! Menjauh darinya!" Peringat Mike ketika ia tidak ingin lagi melihat murid - muridnya terluka.

"Tenang saja profesor, kita bisa mengalihkan perhatian monster busuk ini!" Jawab Foxy dengan bangga sambil memanjat ular itu dengan gila.

"Kami percaya kepadamu, Profesor." Lanjut Bomnie dengan tatapan serius. Mike tak bisa melarang muridnya untuk menjauh, tekad mereka sudah membulat.

Dengan kebranian bagaikan singa yang turun di colloseum, Mike melompat ke kepala Basilisk dengan sekuat tenaga bersama pedang suci itu.

Setelah itu ia tidak mengingat lagi.

* * *

Mike membuka matanya ketika kesadarannya pulih kembali, ia melihat langit - langit ruang yang tak asing lagi.

"Ah, dia sudah bangun!" Madam Pomkins bersama Jus Labunya senang melihat salah satu pasiennya tersadar.

"Ugh...D-dimana..." Suara serak karena tenggorokannya yang sepanas neraka.

"Hush! Kamu diam disini, jangan berbicar atau bergerak dulu ya. Aku harus memanggil kepala sekolah dan murid - murid kesayanganmu!" Dalam hitungan detik, sang perawat itu sudah menghilang dari hadapan Mike.

'Murid kesayangan? Sejak kapan—'

"Professor!" Yang pertama kali datang ke ruangnya adalah seorang murid yang memiliki mata coklat yang menganggumkan itu.

"Fred-Maksudku Mr. Brown-AUUH!" Dirinya diserang oleh senjata pamungkas si murid Griffyndor ini, _Bear Hug_.

Tiga murid lainnya yang selalu memberinya masalah akhir - akhir ini kini datang mengunjunginya dengan wajah penuh haru.

Chica, Bonnie, Foxy. Meski mereka pernah merepotkan Mike, tapi sang profesor itu senang melihat masih ada murid yang peduli dengannya.

"Professor-Huwaaaaa! Kukira professor sudah tamat-"

"Jatuh dari Basilisk dan gigit olehnya bukan sesuatu yang dirasakan setiap hari-"

"Kukira professor Schmidt itu membosankan, rupanya sangat keren kalau sedang bertarung dengan monster, aku salut-"

"Tenang, tenang, aku tidak apa - apa, anak - anak, aku senang kalian baik - baik saja, bagaimana dengan para murid Slytherin itu?"

Bonnie langsung maju. "Mereka sudah dikenakan sangsi dan bahkan dikeluarkan dari sekolah oleh Kepala Sekolah, rupanya salah satu dari murid menemukan sebuah mantra kuno yang dapat mengeluarkan suara Parseltongue, dan tentunya itu ilegal dipakai, barang itu sudah disita oleh Ministry of Magic." Penjelasan Bonnie membuat Mike bernafas lega.

"Untunglah tidak ada yang terluka," Ujar Mike dengan ceria namun para murid itu tidak menunjukan wajah senang, melainkan sedih.

"Eh, kalian kenapa?" Tanya Mike, berharap tidak ada berita ada murid yang meninggal karena kejadian itu. Freddy yang duduk disebelahnya kini mengelus pundaknya.

"Profesor, kami sungguh minta maaf karena sudah membuatmu... kehilangan..."

"Kehilangan apa, aku tidak merasa kehilangan-"

"Tanganmu, Professor,"

Ketika ia melihat bagaimana kondisi tangan kanannya, Mike baru sadar ia tak sekedar cedera ringan.

Freddy menatapnya dengan rasa bersalah, bahkan ia tidak bisa menahan air matanya untuk tidak mengucur ke pipinya. Diikuti Chica yang mulai menangis tersedu - sedu dan Bonnie dan Foxy tidak mengeluarkan suara.

Namun Mike tidak merasa sedih, ia langsung menepuk kepala Freddy yang menunduk. "Kalian tidak perlu merasa bersalah, aku sendiri yang memutuskan untuk melindungi kalian kok, Aku masih mempunyai tangan kiri," Ujar Mike yang tersenyum bagaikan sinar matahari, suasana suram diantara mereka pun kembali bersinar lagi.

"Aku sayang professor-Huwaaaa!" Chica langsung lompat dan memeluk professornya dengan erat, diikuti oleh Freddy dan Bonnie, Foxy pun menyerah dan ikut berpelukan dengan mereka.

Mike jadi terbiasa menerima pelukan maut mereka.

* * *

Selanjutnya keseharian - harian mereka kembali normal, kecuali dengan Freddy yang semakin menempel dengan Professor Mike dengan alasan ia sedang cedera, awalnya Mike tidak nyaman meminta bantuan dengan murid yang sebentar lagi mau lulus dari Hogwarts tapi karena Freddy bersikeras dan melihat kegigihannya persiapan ujian, Mike membolehkannya.

Suatu malam sebelum ujian NEWT, Freddy mengunjungi private quater milik Mike yang berada di dekat asrama Hupplepuff, Mike kaget melihat Freddy nekat melanggar aturan jam malam dan bahkan melarikan diri dari Mr. Flinch demi bertemu dengannya.

"Ada apa, Mr. Brown sampai datang kesini?" Tanya Mike sambil mengunci pintunya. Freddy yang berwajah sedih itu membuat Mike sedikit merinding, ia paling alergi dengan kabar buruk.

"Aku mau memberitahu professor... Kalau... Setelah lulus... Aku akan berkelana bersama yang lain,"

"Eh? Bagaimana dengan impianmu menjadi Auror?"

"Auror?" Freddy malah tertawa ketika mendengar pertanyaannya, dan itu membuat Mike menjadi kesal, namun ia tak bisa menahan senyumnya melihat muridnya kini sudah beranjak dewasa. "Tidak, dari awal aku tidak mempunyai impian seperti itu, mungkin professor hanya mendengar dari rumor yang tidak jelas."

"Baiklah, aku sebagai pembimbingmu akan mendukungmu sepenuhnya," Mike menepuk pundaknya. "Tenang saja, aku akan balik kesini tahun depan,"

"Eh?"

"Sebelum kita bertemu, Professor, kamu harus berjanji akan menungguku disini, karena ketika aku sudah disini, aku dan kamu sudah berada di level yang sama." Tiba - tiba sorot mata Freddy menjadi serius dan perkataan murid Griffyndor itu terasa puitis sekali, Mike pun tidak sempat berpikir untuk menasehatinya.

Setelah itu, mereka melewati ujian bersama - sama, saat Mike mengawasi ujian mereka, ada rasa haru, senang dan sedih ketika mengingat para murid itu sudah tidak ada di Hogwarts lagi, mungkin posisi mereka di Mike tidak tergantikan.

Di musim panas, Hogwarts Express kembali di nyalakan untuk memulangkan para murid Hogwarts, Mike yang ikut mengawasi kereta itu sampai stasiun.

Chica masih menangis ketika ia berpisah dari Professor Mike dan dijemput oleh orang tuanya, Bonnie dan Foxy pulang bersama tanpa ada yang menjemput mereka, dan terakhir Freddy yang belum meninggalkannya.

"Professor,"

"Ya?"

"Bolehkan penjamkan mata sebentar?"

Dengan inosennya, Mike pun menutup mata didepan murid yang baru menjadi mantan muridnya, namun ia tak tahu dalam sekejap ciuman pertamanya diambil olehnya.

"Hmmpph! FRED-" Namun maklhuk misterius itu sudah menghilang dalam sekejap, seketika Mike merasakan sesuatu yang menghilang di hatinya.

"Ugh... Dimana harga diri dan martabatku kalau aku sendiri jatuh cinta dengan muridku sendiri..."

* * *

 **Celebration Night – Xmas Edition –**

 _"Merry Christmas,_ Professor Schdmit!"

"Hmm? Merry Christmas buat kalian juga," Jawab Mike ketika ia didatangi beberapa gadis dari asrama Hupplepuff saat pelajarannya sudah usai.

Saat ia kembali membereskan berkas - berkasnya di sesi pelajarannya yang terakhir, seseorang memasuki ruangannya.

"Ah, selamat malam, Professor Schdmit," Ujar seorang pria dengan wibawanya yang tinggi ditambah wajah tampannya. Orang biasa tak menyangka pria tampan ini sudah menjadi Professor dalam pelajaran Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Sihir Hitam.

"Malam, professor Brown-"

"Ah, tak perlu memanggilku dengan formal, Mike, sudah beberapa kali aku meminta

"Ya, setidaknya aku harus melakukan itu didepan murid - murid ku, kalau tidak mereka akan curiga-"

"Shuush, tidak ada murid - murid disini sekarang,"

Sudah hampir satu tahun Freddy yang tadinya mantan murid kini menjadi salah satu professor di Hogwarts.

Ia menyerahkan mimpinya menjadi Auror demi tanggung jawabnya untuk menyembuhkan tangan Mike, tentu Mike merasa tidak enak.

Namun melihat bagaimana cara Freddy mengajar para murid - murid di kelasnya sungguh menakjubkan, ia dapat membuat dua kubu yang sering bertengkar itu kini dapat bekerja pun kini makin melesat meski Freddy sudah terang - terangan ia sudah menyukai orang lain. DAN Mike tahu persis siapa itu.

Malam natal dan banyak murid yang sudah pulang sambil membawa barang - barang milik mereka, Mike yang bertugas membantu Hagrid kini menemani si Raksasa di gubuk miliknya, mengobrol dan minum sampai larut malam tiba.

Perjamuan malam natal di Hogwarts tak kalah menariknya, karena ini juga Mike tidak pernah pulang ke rumahnya selama liburan musim dingin, ia sendiri tak punya teman yang bisa diajak menginap bersama, ia hanya seorang kutu buku yang suka kehidupan damai.

Dan ketika ia sampai di Great Hall, Professor Brown Aka _Freddy_ mengayunkan tangannya untuk memanggil Mike duduk disampingnya.

"Aku menunggumu dari tadi, darimana saja, Mike?" Tanyanya dengan nada lembut.

"Eeer, tadi aku balik ke kamarku sebentar untuk merapihkan soal - soal muridku..." Jawab Mike, sedikit nervous karena tempat duduk mereka terlalu berdekatan, ia mengalihkan perhatiannya dengan melihat ke bangku murid - murid, ternyata tahun ini Hogwarts sangat sepi karena banyak murid yang pulang.

Lalu ia mendengar cerita Freddy mengenai perjalanannya berkeliling dunia bersama teman – temannya kepada professor – professor yang tidak pulang dari Hogwarts termasuk Mike. Ceritanya begitu menegangkan dan membuat Mike berharap ia bisa ikut bersama perjalanannya, namun setelah selesai mendengar ceritanya, ia menjadi bertanya – Tanya, kenapa ia kembali kesini kalau menjadi guru bukan impiannya?

Ketika rapat sudah selesai, mereka kembali ke ruang privat mereka masing - masing, Mike masih termenung dengan tekadnya yang ingin tahu mengenai tujuan Freddy kesini, ia memang cocok menjadi guru, namun kalau ia bisa menjadi lebih, kenapa ia memilih profesi yang sama dengannya?

Dan untungnya saja Freddy sangat menempel dengannya dan bahkan hampir tiap malam mereka menghabiskan kopi berdua di privat milik Mike maupun di Freddy.

"Malam, Mike, tertarik untuk bergabung minum minuman hangat bersamaku di ruangan privatku?" Meski ajakannya ambigu, Freddy tidak pernah bertindak tidak sopan atau berniat menyerangnya saat Mike sedang lengah, sikapnya yang bagaikan gentleman pun bisa meluluhkan Mike.

Mike menelan ludah ketika ia memutuskan untuk membicarakan kekhawatirannya. "Freddy, aku ingin berbicara sesuatu..." Freddy langsung setuju tanpa bertanya balik.

Mike mengajak Freddy ke _Black Lake_ dimana ia sering menghabiskan waktu bersamanya dulu saat ia masih tahun ke 2 sampai ke 3.

"Oh, anda ingin berbicara dengan masalah pribadi? Aku tak masalah-"

"Sebenarnya aku dari awal ingin berbicaramu mengenai- kecelakaan ini-" Mike menunjukan tangannya yang masih tak bisa digerakan. Freddy mulai menunjukan ekspresi wajah yang tidak setuju.

"Aku ingin kamu berhenti memerlakukanku seperti boneka, malah aku ingin kamu berhenti untuk mengejarku, kamu ini sudah berada di puncak, aku tak pantas kamu kejar lagi—"

"Kamu salah, Mike, aku datang kesini bukan untuk bersaing ataupun terpaksa, aku benar - benar ingin menjadi guru, seperti dirimu." Potong Freddy sambil memegang kedua pundaknya, Mike harusnya marah ketika ucapan tulusnya dipotong begitu saja namun ketika menatap kedua bola mata Freddy ia pun diam membisu.

"Perjalananku selama ini memberiku banyak pengalaman dan cerita, dan aku baru sadar bahwa pekerjaan yang dari dulu aku inginkan bukan menjadi penjelajah ataupun Auror, aku ingin mengajar banyak murid dan membimbing mereka seperti dirimu, Mike." Ujar Freddy sambil memberikannya pelukan hangat.

"Aku jatuh cinta kepadamu dan karena itu aku selalu ingin berada di sisimu, Mike, Bolehkah aku…?"

Harusnya ia bertanya mengenai perasaannya, begitu pikiran Mike, namun karena ia tergugah dengan pernyataan cinta olehnya, mencintai dirinya selama bertahun – tahun memang tidak mudah ketika ia memikirkan ulang.

Mike diam ketika Freddy memberanikan dirinya untuk mencium hangat sang bibir Professor Muggle study, dan seperti biasanya Freddy memenangkan malam ini.

Esok paginya dua professor ini datang telat ketika jam pelajaran mulai, murid – murid Tahun Kelima langsung menyebarkan gossip atau rumor mengenai hubungan mereka berdua. Bagaimana tidak kelihatan? Professor Schmidt yang biasanya rapih, tepat waktu kini berantakan dan memiliki hickeys dimana – mana.

Professor Brown? Dia semakin tampan rupawan dengan kulit makin mulus dan wajah seksinya, untungnya saja gossip ini tidak membuat kepala sekolah mengeluarkan mereka dari sekolah, bahkan mereka diberi izin tinggal bersama di _Private Quarte_ r milik Mike.

Kehidupan dua sejoli ini sebenarnya baru saja dimulai ketika mereka menjalin hubungan yang baru, bagaimana kedepannya? Mike berserah diri kepada Tuhan dan memutuskan untuk menerima Freddy untuk pertama kalinya.

 _ **-FIN-**_

* * *

Sneaky

Kedekatan murid Slytherin itu dengan asrama lain menimbulkan pertanyaan kepada asrama yang memiliki icon ular itu, kenapa seorang murid berseragam hijau itu tidak berkumpul dengan gerombolannya? Apakah ia dikucilkan?

"Errrgh, aku tidak mengerti pola mikir mereka sih, aku lebih senang menganggu kalian, khi khi khi," Jawab Foxy Parkinson saat Chica bertanya perihal mengenai dirinya di Slytherin.

Sejujurnya Foxy yang bertingkah semaunya dan tidak mengerti adat dan aturan itu memang tidak cocok di Asrama yang penuh dengan penyihir darah bangsawan, namun ia ditempatkan di asrama itu karena Foxy memang memiliki sifat yang licik dan berdarah dingin.

Awal mula Foxy bisa berteman dengan anak – anak unik seperti Freddy dan yang lain juga tidak berjalan mulus awalnya, malah ia menjadi musuh bebuyutan mereka, dimana ada mereka, disana pasti ada Foxy dan ia sangat senang membuli Chica tentunya.

Namun semua berubah ketika saat Foxy sedang dilabrak oleh senior Slytherin karena ia bertingkah seenaknya, dan yang menyelamatkan dia bukan Kepala Asramanya, melainkan Freddy dan Bonnie yang kebetulan lewat disana.

Freddy yang memiliki sifat _air head_ itu dengan senang hati melawan para Slytherin itu yang merupakan musuh bebuyutannya juga, dan Bonnie karena ia tidak mau ketahuan ia mempercepat pertingkaian mereka dan membawa Foxy ke tempat aman sebelum tertangkap oleh Mr. Flinch, sang penjaga Hogwarts di jam malam. Semenjak itulah Foxy berhenti menganggu mereka, melainkan menempel dengan mereka.

Foxy mengingat lagi awal mula mereka bertemu, ia terkekeh ketika mengingat Freddy saat kecil begitu polos, Bonnie yang culun dan Chica yang sangat cengeng, namun sekarang? Ditahun ke 4 saja tubuh mereka sudah berkembang pesat.

Foxy dan Bonnie tiba – tiba jadi jangkung, Freddy hampir menyamai mereka dan tampang imutnya berubah menjadi menawan, dan Chica? Masih polos dan lucu seperti biasanya tapi ia menjadi gadis yang kuat berkat mempunyai sahabat seperti Freddy dan Bonnie.

Sekarang mereka lagi bersantai di perpustakaan, menemani Freddy yang tengah menyelesaikan tugasnya karena dipaksa Chica dan Bonnie yang duduk sambil membaca bacaan 'ringan'nya yang lebih tebal dari buku ensikopledia. Foxy mengikuti mereka karena perpustakaan enak dijadikan tempat tidur siang, selama tidak ketahuan oleh penjaga perpustakaan.

"Hey, kalian tahu yang namanya _Animagus_?" Tanya Bonnie tiba – tiba setelah terbuai dalam bacaannya selama berjam – jam. Dari pertanyaan itu lah yang mengubah keseharian mereka.

Suatu malam pada musim dingin, mereka berempat yang sudah mencari informasi dan cara membuat mantra Animagus yang sukses kini membuah hasil, mereka mencoba mantra yang beresiko itu di Hogwarts saat jam malam. Namun karena mereka gagal, mantra itu tidak berhasil.

Bonnie yang jenius itu kecewa berat ketika ia gagal, karena Foxy paling dekat dengan Bonnie, ia sendiri merasa iba dan ingin melakukan sesuatu untuknya.

"Oi. Bon, ikut sini," Ajak Foxy ketika bertemu di koridor lantai 5 saat mereka sedang menyelinap seperti biasanya. Mereka datang mengendap – ngendap di Menara Astronomi dan duduk disana.

"Eeer.. Kau tahu kalau mantra Animagus itu bisa beresiko sampai tidak bisa menghilangkan bagian tubuh hewan yang menempel di tubuhmu?"

"Iya, aku sudah kalkulasikan supaya hal itu tidak terjadi tapi tetap saja tidak efek…" Bonnie menghela nafas panjang, meski Bonnie jarang menunjukan emosinya kecuali terhadap Freddy, wajahnya yang sedang kusut rupanya tampan juga, piker Foxy.

"…. Kau tahu _Magical Beast_ bernama _Werewolves_?"

"Manusia Serigala yang terkena kutukan?"

"Iya, kau tahu, aku salah satu dari mereka, tapi aku bukan serigala, melainkan…" Foxy berdiri didepan Bonnie, membiarkan tubuhnya terkena sinar bulan yang terang, dan alhasil tubuhnya bertransformasi.

Dalam sekejap, Foxy memiliki telinga merah dan ekor tebal berwarna merah yang ujungnya berwarna putih, Bonnie terkejut melihat penampilan Foxy.

"Jadi selama ini… Kau memiliki keturunan _Kitsune_?"

"Siluman Rubah dari Jepang? Ya, kau bisa mengatakan seperti itu, aku sendiri di adopsi oleh keluarga Inggris yang sedang berburu di hutan saat itu, entah mereka menginginkanku untuk apa, tapi kurasa mereka sedang menelitiku," Foxy merapihkan ekornya, meski ia orang yang sembrono, namun merawat ekornya yang lembut itu adalah salah satu kebiasaannya.

"Wow, bagusnya…" Bonnie kini menyentuh ekornya dan telinganya dengan lembut, dan Foxy mendadak nervous, ia tak pernah bersikap gugup ataupun malu kayak seorang remaja perempuan yang jatuh cinta, tapi bagian tubuh yang berbulu itu sangat sensitive jika disentuh.

Bonnie menyadari reaksi Foxy yang mengalihkan perhatiannya, lalu Bonnie menarik tangannya.

"Foxy, mau kah kamu mencoba bereksperimen denganku?"

"Huh?" Foxy yang tidak mengerti maksud ajakan Bonnie kini terseret ke ikatan persahabatan yang bisa dibilang cukup aneh.

* * *

Kini tahun berganti dan mereka sudah Tahun ke 6, mereka bukan lagi sekumpulan anak baru besar yang serba penasaran, kini mereka menjadi bintang dan popular di kalangannya.

Foxy yang paling tinggi diantara mereka menjadi poin plusnya sendiri, meski ia bersikap tidak normal didepan umum, tetapi ketika ia membully remaja anak perempuan ataupun menyeringai, semua kejahatan di wajahnya menghilang dan diganti dengan wajah tampan yang dapat meluluhkan siapapun.

Bonnie pun tidak kalah popular, sifatnya yang tenang, sopan dan misterius ini membuat perpustakaan bukan tempat sepi lagi, banyak gadis – gadis Ravenclawyang bolak – balik masuk perpustakaan hanya untuk bertemu dengannya, karena ia memerlakukan perempuan seperti seorang putri, fans Bonnie hampir menyaingi fansnya Freddy.

Dibalik semua itu, Bonnie dan Foxy sering mengadakan eksperimen bersama mengenai mantra Animagus, seperti seorang peneliti yang memeriksa tikus percobaannya, namun Bonnie memerlakukan Foxy juga sangat lembut, bahkan ia menikmati dengan eksperimen mereka bersama.

Hari ini mereka mengetes bagaimana ketahanan tubuh yang Foxy miliki, namun ia tidak tahu itu merupakan sesi eksperimen terakhirnya.

"Apa, terakhir?" Tanya Foxy dengan hati yang gundah, ia tidak ingin hal rahasia yang mereka lakukan berakhir secepatnya.

"Uhum… Aku sudah menemukan apa yang kucari—"

"Lalu kamu mau membuangku begitu saja? Hah?"

Bonnie mengangkat alisnya, heran melihat reaksi Foxy yang menjadi emosi, namun ia tersenyum ketika Foxy mendadak merah karena malu dengan reaksinya.

"Oh, jadi kamu—"

"J-Jangan banyak berbicara!" Sanggah Foxy yang sedang mood denial. "A-Aku hanya… Tidak pernah diperlakukan seperti ini oleh seseorang..."

"Seperti diberi perhatian, hmm? siapapun juga bisa melakukan itu-"

"Bukan! Hanya kamu yang-"

"Yang apa?"

"Uuuurgh..." Tak bisa mengungkapkan kata - kata, Foxy pun menarik kerah murid Ravenclaw itu untuk mendekatkan dengannya, namun karena terlalu kasar, wajah Bonnie sampai menabrak wajahnya.

"Hmpph!" Keduanya kaget karena mendapatkan ciuman yang tak terduga.

Foxy yang biasanya agresif mendadak menjadi pasif, ia kehilangan kata - kata maupun aksi untuk menjelaskan sikapnya.

"Pfftt-Hahaha," Bonnie tiba - tiba tertawa sendiri seperti orang gila.

"Jadi karena ini kamu uring - uringan dari kemarin,"

"Eh?"

"Jujur kadang aku sulit menganalisa sikapmu, tapi siapa sangka si preman Slytherin ini tertarik dengan Ravenclaw macam aku, hmm?"

"Uuugh, Berisik..."

"Tapi aku kecolongan, huff" Bonnie menarik Foxy untuk lebih dekat. "Kalau saja kau bersabar dikit saja, mungkin aku duluan yang 'memulai' ini."

"Maksudnya?"

Tanpa ada mantra yang terucap, tiba - tiba ada asap yang mengelilinginya.

Bukan sulap, Bukan teknik ninja, sihir ini menambahkan telinga dan ekor binatang yang disebut kelinci.

"Eh! Apa ini Bon?"

"Hmm.. sepertinya ada salah perhitungan dalam teknik mantra untuk menjadi Animagus-Ini? Rencananya aku ingin menemanimu dengan jadi animagus, kau tahu? Jadi kita bisa pacaran tanpa diganggu perempuan - perempuan itu."

Foxy tergugah mendengar pernyataan dari Bonnie, jadi yang ia rasakan bukan sekedar bertepuk sebelah tangan.

"BONIE! AKU PADAMU!"

"Eh-Hey-Hmph!"

Akhirnya dua murid Hogwarts itu memulai aktivitas backsteeetnya pada malam hari setiap sinar rembulan sedang bercahaya.

 **FIN (2)**

* * *

 **A/N: M** _aafkan Writer ini yang taidnya menjanjikan ada ++nya malah tidak ada huhahahahaha /perjuangan menyelesaikan fanfic ini_  
 _dan author suka FoxBon tapi masalah setiap nulis pasti lupa mau bagaimana ceritanya jadi maaf sekali kalo tulisannya seadanya saja :"D_ **  
**


End file.
